The present invention is related to an improved radio wave detection device, and more particularly to a radio wave detection device which is able to effectively detect the existence of various radio waves and truly show the pattern and intensity of the radio waves to a user.
Wireless telecommunication, wireless network and other wireless signal transmissions are widely used in modern life. All these wireless equipments transmit signals via electric wave. The intensity of the radio wave (carrier wave) will directly affect the quality of the transmission of radio signal.
A conventional radio detection device can be used to detect the environmental radio wave and avoid unauthorized shooting. Such radio detection device has a simple inductor (antenna) for receiving the environmental electricwave and an amplifier (OPAMP) for amplifying the electric wave. Such radio detection device has poor sensitivity and can only find out whether there is electric wave in the environment. However, it is impossible for such radio detection device to truly detect the intensity of the electric wave.
Also, the intensity of the radio signal can be shown on the panel of a mobile phone. The integrated circuit and structure of such mobile phone are quite complicated so that the cost is high. In addition, only the intensity of the carrier wave (radio wave at specific frequency) for transmitting the signal of the mobile phone can be detected. Such mobile phone cannot serve as a general radio detection device.